In many electronic applications, e.g., RF communications, it is desirable to translate a differential signal (e.g. a signal that includes a first polarity signal (positive) and a second polarity signal (negative)) into a non-differential signal (e.g., a single polarity signal). Solutions have been proposed that incorporate one or more RF buffers that translate a differential input signal into a non-differential output signal. One example of such a solution is a push-pull buffer arrangement.
Push-pull buffer arrangements incorporate a first transistor that independently drives a first polarity of a differential input signal, and a second transistor that independently drives an opposite polarity of the differential input signal as a non-differential output signal. The first and second transistors alternately switch between active and non-active states. As a result of transistor switching, cross-talk, parasitic, and other effects may degrade push-pull buffer performance.